


The truth goes unbelieved in

by Keenir



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is as easy as everyone thinks the District Two Tributes have it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>based on the prompt provided <a href="http://kolms.livejournal.com/18020.html?thread=696164#t696164">right here at the commentfic</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth goes unbelieved in

In their district, you have three choices: be a Peacekeeper, be a Career, or take care of the widows, widowers, and orphans they occupationally must leave behind. One of them is a Career from a family of Peacekeepers, the other is a Career from the caretakers.

Nobody from the other districts cares about them or their district. District Two is more a curse for some - a far-off place to swear at when mad at the Peacekeepers sent in by the Capitol.

Cato knows nobody would care about him or Clove if the two of them hadn't spent their lives, from weaning to Reaping, becoming so lethal they could kill reflexively. Even fewer would care if he or she were not from District Two.

Clove knows the Capitol just wants a good show. Have a flair for the dramatic. Heighten the suspence, don't just jump someone and knife them - let the cameras see the fear in your victim's eyes, let the Capitol audience see the horror and anger rise futilely just before you end the competitor once and for all.

They both know that not a single person from the other districts cares how hard life is in District Two. _Everyone thinks we have it like District One, spoiled and pampered, kept satiated and plump._ Only victorious Tributes get full meals.

"No point in telling anyone," one tells the other as they prepare for the trainride to the Capitol. "Nobody would believe us."


End file.
